I'll Stand By You
by after the rain
Summary: Chapter Two is up! One magic moment, and their lives change forever. Their bond has grown stronger then ever, and with this news, they will never be the same. From this day forward, they stand together but not alone, they're together but not apart. A C
1. The Gift

Title: I'll Stand By You.

Character Pairing: Courtney Matthews and Jasper "Jax" Jacks

Author's Note: I do not own GH or these characters. I am in no way affiliated with ABC. So don't sue! ;P

Summary: One magic moment, and their lives change forever. Their bond has grown stronger then ever, and with this news, they will never be the same. From this day forward, they stand together but not alone, they're together but not apart. A Courtney and Jax story.

---

Chapter One The Gift

Rays of sunlight, filtered by the curtains, filled the bedroom of the one and only Ms. Courtney Matthews. Two bodies became one that night, and the nights before, but they currently laid together, asleep. Slowly, the man's ice blue orbs fluttered open to gaze around the room. A smile slowly crept across Jax's pale tiers as he recalled the night before. Magical.. Was all that came to his mind. She seemed too peaceful to awaken, instead he decided to cook the both of them.

Finally rising to his feet, he searched for the pair of silk black boxers he wore to dinner the night before. After finding them, he quickly pulled them on and made his way into the kitchen where he soon prepared breakfast; pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. And with that, he stepped back into the bedroom to find Courtney, already awoke, sitting up with the sheet pulled up around her. Smiling softly, he set the tray of nicely prepared breakfast over her lap and climbed back into the bed next to her. Scooting closer to her, he placed gentle kisses on the soft skin of her neck, causing her to giggle softly.

"Made you breakfast.." He stated in stated in that smooth aussie accented voice.

"Looks delicious.. But you know what looks even better?" She questioned with a rather devious look playing across those strawberry tiers as she placed the tray of food on the floor beside the bed.

"And what would that be?" He tossed back at her, before sucked on the hide of her neck, reveling in the soft flesh.

"Hmm.. You." She answered.

Hands moved to cup his cheeks and quickly bring their lips together. Courtney's tounge gained access to his mouth, soon finding his tongue and swirling around it. She couldn't help but sigh into the kiss as Jax's hands moved to her waist, sliding her down and guiding himself ontop of her. He broke the kiss for a brief moment to gaze down at her, in awe with her beauty. Within seconds, their lips met once more, not in a quick hungered kiss, but a slow, passionate, loving kiss.

The kiss didn't last long, Courtney's hands met his shoulders and pushed him back as she hopped to her feet and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Knees hit the fluffy bathrug, hands connected with the sides of the toilet seat, and thus, she threw her socks up.

Jax moved to press his back against the bedframe, taken back by her sudden disappearence. Furrowing a brow, he heard her vomitting. Thoughts ran through his mind, worried.

Inside the bathroom, Courtney finally sat down on the bathrug, back against the wall, knees at her chest. "This can't be.." She whispered to herself before she slowly rose to her feet and opened the medicine cabinet, in search of pregnancy test, one that wasn't used from the time she found out she was pregnant. After finding it, she did exactly what she did over a year ago.

Still worried, Jax rose to his feet and stepped towards the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Court?" Questioned in a concerned tone. No answer, he knocked again. Still no answer. "Courtney, what's wrong?"

"I -- I'm fine, Jax.. I'll be right out." She gulped, waiting for the results of the test. After two excruciatingly long minutes passed, light blue orbs shifted to glance at the test. Eyes widened in excitement. Flinging the door open she rushed towards Jax and threw her arms around his neck, smiling from ear to ear as she kissed him gently.

A bit taken back, he continued to kiss her, but pulled away after a few moments. "Now, Ms. Matthews, you do have to tell me what is going on. I am not one who likes to be kept in the dark." Said with a smile.

"Well, it's a miracle." She hugged him close before pulling him back to the bed and kissing him passionatly. Their tongues met as she pulled him ontop of her. They kissed for minutes before Jax pulled away for air. Furrowing both brows, she looked up to him.

"You're? I thought?" Speechless, he looked down towards her.

"I'm -- I'm pregnant, Jax." She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. She was pregnant, and in love with the man of her dreams. How could she not be happy? It was her dream come true. She had always wanted kids, and the one time she was pregnant, she miscarried and was told it wouldn't be possible to concieve again. Proved them wrong. She thought to herself.

"Courtney, that is... The best thing anyone has ever told me."


	2. The Greatest Miracle

Still smiling, Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck from below him, canting her head to the side a bit as she gazed up into those ice blue hues. She was completely in love. More then she ever thought she could be. This was exactly how it was meant to be. As she closed her eyes, she could feel Jax's soft lips upon her's. She responded, adding more heat and passion to the kiss. Jax tongue was given entrance to her mouth and found Courtney's tongue. His tongue massaged Courtney's with a certain passion only they shared ---

Bright blue orbs quickly jet open, it was a dream. But not just a dream, a memory. A memory of what happened eight months before. Both hands rested on her plump belly. Smiling softly, Courtney proped herself upon on a few pillows and grabbed the remote to the stereo system, playing Gavin DeGraw - Follow Through for herself. With her free hand she reached for the walkman, placing the large headphones at the sides of her stomach, playing Mozart for the babies. Yes, plural, babies; as in twins. They were having twins. Jax soon entered the bedroom --- _Before we go there, I should tell you about what happened in the past eight months, shouldn't I? Well, Jax proposed to Courtney six weeks after finding out she was pregnant. And soon after, her, Carly, and Sam became the best of friends, forgetting their past and working on their future. At four months, they found out they were having twins and immediatly, Courtney and Jax moved in together in his rather large home. And in just five months, they set a date to be married. They would have a somewhat small wedding on the island . The guests would include Carly and Sonny who were once again back together ( with Michael and Morgan), Sam and Jason who were now together and Sam was expecting, Jax's mother ( Lady Jane ), and Courtney's father ( Mike ). Since that is all the needed information from the past six months, I'll get back to the story_. --- holding a pint of Ben and Jerry's Double Fudge Brownie ice cream, with a bit of a smile across those gorgeous features. "Brought you your favorite."

Slowly looking up, Courtney's smile grew. "How'd you know?" She knew exactly how, her telling him every minute she needed some of that. Or some mustard-pickle-chocolate syrup sandwhiches. Taking the ice cream into her hands along with the spoon, she began devouring the tasty treat given to her. With ice cream in her mouth, she spoke. "You know, these little ones are hungry too. They thank you for the ice cream.." Pausing, she pretended like she was listening to the her unborn children speak. "What's that? Oh, you wnat me to give daddy a kiss for you guys, don't you?" She turned to Jax. "They wanted me to give you this." Laughing slightly, she planted a chocolate-flavored kiss upon his lips.

"Oh really?" Spoken before the meeting of their lips. "You know, I think they told me to give you something, too." He nodded in agreement before placing a kiss upon her lips. After the second kiss was broken, he moved his ear to press against her belly, as if he was listening. "Oh? Is that so?" He trailed off, having a conversation with the unborn twins.

Feeling a sharp pain she had never felt before in her stomach, she gasped slightly, attempting to push Jax away so she could talk to him. "Jax.. Jax, stop.." She tried to sound serious, but she was worried as hell, and with his hand placed on her hip it was tickling her, causing her to laugh. "Jax, please.." He didn't respond, he continued to babble on to the unborn children. "Jax, I think I'm going into labor!" She shouted to him, making him instantly sit up.

"You what? You have another three weeks." Figuring that small talk would get them absolutly nowhere, he carried her out of the bedroom, and into the livingroom where he sat her down on the couch. "Do you want me to pack things, call people, or just leave?" He questioned before gulping. She shook her head quickly. "I'll take that as a 'We'll have Bobbie call everyone we need from the hospital.'" With that, he picked her up once more and carried her out to the limo, placing her in the backseat next to him. "Court, have the contractions began?"

She gave him the response he needed, a loud scream erupting from those strawberry tiers. Courtney gripped his hands tightly, feeling the contractions coming on quicker and quicker then before. "Oh, god, Jax.. If we don't get to the hospital soon, I'm going to have one of them right he--" Sentence was disrupted by a wail of pain. Eyes shut tight, she rode through the painful contractions which were now closer apart. "Jax, please, please, tell me we're here!" She shouted as the car pulled to a stop.

"We're here, baby, we're here." He exited the limo and carried Courtney inside GH and up the elevator, practically running to the nurse's station. "Bobbie, Bobbie!" He called out as he saw her walked down the hall. She quickly turned and walked to Jax. "What's wrong?" Bobbie questioned, seeing Courtney gasping in pain. "Bobbie, she's gone into labor.." Jax practically shouted as she led them to upstairs the delivery room. Jax laid his still beautiful fiancee down on the gurnee and vowed to stay by her side. "It's okay, Court.. Just breath, like that taught us in the lamaz classes. Hee hee hee, hoo hoo hoo."

"Bobbie.." Courtney called out before she had the chance to leave the room to get Dr. Meadows. "I need you to call Carly and tell her to bring Sonny, Michael, and Morgan. I also need you to call Sam, and have her bring Jason. And please call my father and Jax's mother at her hotel.. You can get the number from Jax.." And after she finished asking Bobbie those questions, she wailed in pain once more.

Soon enough, the everyone was called to the hospital and only Jax, Carly, and Sam were inside the deliverying room, seeing how Jax was the father, and Carly and Sam were the best friends. Gripping Jax's hand, she could feeling it, the first of her twins were about to be born. She cried out in pain once more before she could hear the screaming of her first born child. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. Smiling softly, she looked to Carly and Sam. See, they had an agreement, when the baby was born they both would say the sex of the child; and they did just that. "Girl!" The two said in sync. It melted her heart, she had a daughter. Courtney looked to Jax, waiting for him to take their daughter into his arms. By now, she was ready to name her, but alas, the contractions started up again.

"Alright, Courtney. Just a few pushes and we'll bring this baby into the world.." Dr. Meadows announced before Courtney began pushing with everything she had. She wanted to hear the sound of her other child's cry, along with that of the their baby girl. After nearly twenty minutes, she heard Dr. Meadows over her own screams. "One more push, Courtney.. Just one last push." And Courtney did just that, she pushed with all her might and finally heard the cries of her second born child. Breathing in a sigh of relief, she waited to hear Carly and Sam say the sex of her baby in unisen. "Boy!!" They said at the same time. Courtney was over joyed.

Nearly ten minutes later, everyone was now located in the recovery room. The little ones had seen their whole family and now the unnamed boy was in the arms of his father, while the unnamed girl was in the arms of her mother. With a soft sigh, Courtney and Jax both shot names for their children back and forth, soon joined in by the rest of the family. Moments later, Courtney was sent on a girl's name; Caroline Samantha. While Jax quickly settled on a name for their son; Roderick Alexander.

"We have decided on the names.. For our healthy baby girl, she will be named Caroline Samantha, in honor of my two best friends. And for our healthy baby boy, he will be named Roderick Alexander, in honor of Jax's first best friend from Australia." She gave a single nod as the room filled with smiles and joy. "We truly are blessed." Courtney looked down to her sleeping daughter.


End file.
